Ghosts and Good Guys
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: Congrats FF, for pulling your head out of your ass and letting me upload fics on my phone! : Remus/Lily drabble : reviews appreciated


"I summon you...dead person...to...my room...now..." James rubbed the crystal ball he had snatched from divinations and closed his eyes. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"James, you're full of crap. You can't summon dead people."

"Shut up, Sirius. Yes I can. Just give me a second." He frowned and looked at the ball again, seeing nothing but the usual black fog, highlighted by the candlelight.

"Its cold in here, do we all have to stay?" Lily chirped, rubbing her arms and snuggling in a blanket.

"Yes, Lily! You have to see this because...I want to see this!" he grunted and Sirius let out a laugh.

"Yea, he wants to see Lily naked!" Remus sighed and Peter grinned.

"I think we all do, but i don't think she'll crack easy." he winked and Lily's cheeks went bright red.

"Peter, that was rude. Take it back." Remus frowned and wrapped his arm around Lily protectively.

"What, Moony, don't you want to see her body?" Sirius grinned and reached out to touch her knee, keeping his eyes locked on Remus. Lily slapped his hand away, leaning into Remus.

"I don't have a sick mind like you three." he grunted and took his hand out from behind Lily.

"That wasn't a straight answer! He totally wants Lily in her birthday suit." James winked and Remus rolled his eyes, trying to supress the heat rising to his cheeks. He couldn't deny that he had thought of Lily as more than just a friend, and along with that came...images in his head. As if she didn't look picuresque already, he thought if her long wavy red hair cascaded off her shoulders, down her back, highlighting every freckle on the way down to her...

"Remus?" Peter snapped his fingers. "Remus?" he blinked quickly and grabbed Peter's hand.

"I was in a daze. Don't put your hands in my face or I mkght have to bite you." he growled deeply and Peter's face turned pale, taking his hand back quickly.

"A daze thinking about...Lily?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around himself, kissing the thin air. Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, about nothing. A daze, not a daydream, dummy. And besides, i dont think about Lily like that. Like, at all." James picked up the crystal ball and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Mr. Prefect. Im gonna go put the crystal ball somewhere near Slytherin dorms. Sirius, you comin' with? I need the map." Sirius nodded and stood up, looking at Lily.

"Remember, Remus..." he started and opened the door to leave. "Always use protection!" He ran out and Peter laughed loudly, grabbing his sides and getting a stone hard glare from Remus. He took the hint and ran out after James and Sirius, still laughing.

"It wasnt even that funny." Remus rolled his eyes and looked at Lily. "Sorry about them." She nodded and looked away from him, down at the floor. "Lily, are you okay? Did I say something?" He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a light squeeze on the arm. She nodded again and sighed.

"I just wish i wasnt some object to guys. There are like, no sweet guys left in the world. Even Lucius is taken." She leaned into his arms and he raised an eyebrow.

"You think Malfoy is /sweet/?" She giggled softly and looked up at him.

"He seems romantic. He brought Narcissia a rose in the middle of class one day." She smiled and he chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her, pulling her onto his lap. "All the guys that seem interested in me, are jerks." Remus scoffed.

"Like James?" She laughed and looked up at him again.

"Espscially James. And Sirius." He bit his bottom lip and threaded his fingers through her hair, only seeing the outline and red highlights from the dimly lit room.

"Lily, i lied earlier." His stare faded into a gaze through the candle and burned a hole in the floor.

"About what? Checking the third floor before lights out?" She chuckled. "Dont be so scared, i wont tell Dumbledore."

"No, just now." She looked up at him once more, not meeting his eyes. "When i said i didnt have any feelings for you." His throat caved in and he pushed off of Lily slightly. Her smile faded and she crawled off of him, taking his hand delicatly.

"Remus, y-you...do you..Remus..." he stood up and let go of her hand, still struggling to breath.

"Good night, Lily." He gave her a forced smile and she took his hand again.

"Remus, dont be stupid. What did you mean?" He gripped her hand but didnt turn to her.

"I meant that you are the most beautiful girl i know and have the personality to match." He slid his hand out of hers and walked out of the common room without another word from Lily. She blew out the candle and the room went dark, hiding the roses that covered her cheeks, and walked into girls dorms smiling.

"Guess all the sweet guys arent taken, after all." she thought to herself as she slid into bed, checking out for the night.


End file.
